yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Using the Eye of Agamotto/Learning the history of Dormammu and Chernabog
Here is how Doctor Strange use the Eye of Agamotto in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. Just as Strange was about to send his email to Christine, Mickey came to see him. Mickey Mouse: Excuse me, Stephen. Dr. Stephen Strange: (startled) Oh, Mickey, you scared me. Mickey Mouse: Sorry about that. Still thinking about Christine? Dr. Stephen Strange: A little bit, I just don't know why I've snapped at her before. Mickey Mouse: I know it's hard, Stephen. Things will turn out okay even for your hands. Dr. Stephen Strange: (sighed) I hope you're right, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Trust me, everything will turned out well enough. Dr. Stephen Strange: Come on, let's go see what other spell books Wong might have for us. Mickey Mouse: Right behind you, Dr. Strange. So, they set out to the library to see of Wong's here. As soon as Strange was getting the same book with the missing pages, he begins to notice the Eye of Agamotto. Dr. Stephen Strange: Wong? Goofy: Guess he's not here. Sylvia Marpole: I've invisioned the Eye of Agamotto before, it was energized by the Time Infinity Stone. Huey: Gosh, I sure hope we don't get in trouble for this. Dr. Stephen Strange: Hold on, let me read. Okay. (reading) First, open the Eye of Agamotto. (opening the Eye of Agamotto with his spell) Alright. (testing the time spell on the apple forward and backwards) Oh my. (testing the time spell on the apple again) Mickey Mouse: Whoa. Scrooge McDuck: Bless me bagpipes! Launchpad McQuack: Say, Doc, see if you can do the torn pages on that book. Dr. Stephen Strange: I can try. So with that, Strange used the time spell and restored the missing pages on the book. Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh, it worked. Sora: He restored the missing pages. Dr. Stephen Strange: Dormammu. The Dark Dimension. Eternal life. After Strange has been caught reading the text Kaecilius stole and learning to bend time with the mystical Eye of Agamotto, Mordo and Wong had to stop him from using the spell. Karl Mordo: Stop!!! Tampering with the continuum of probability is forbidden! Dr. Stephen Strange: I... I wa... I was just doing exactly what it said in the book! Wong: And what did the book say about the dangers of performing that ritual? Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah, I don’t know. I hadn’t gotten to that part yet. Karl Mordo: Temporal manipulations can create branches in time. Unstable dimensional openings. Spacious paradoxes! Time loops!!! You want to get stuck reliving the same moment over, and over, forever, or never having existed at all? Dr. Stephen Strange: They really should put the warnings before that stuff. Wong: Your curiosity could have gotten you killed. You weren’t manipulating the space-time continuum, you were breaking it. We do not tamper with natural law. We defend it. Karl Mordo: How did you learn to do that? Where did you learn the litany of spells required to even understand it? Dr. Stephen Strange: I’ve got a photographic memory. It’s how I got my M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time. Karl Mordo: What you just did takes more than a good memory. You were born for the mystic arts. Dr. Stephen Strange: And yet, my hands still shake. Wong: For now, yes. Dr. Stephen Strange: Not forever? Karl Mordo: We’re not prophets. Dr. Stephen Strange: When do you start telling me what we are? Wong: (as he leads the others to the center to all sanctums) While heroes like the Avengers protect the world from physical dangers, we sorcerers safeguard it against more mystical threats. The Ancient One is the latest in a long line of Sorcerers Supreme, going back thousands of years to the father of the mystic arts, the mighty Agamotto. The same sorcerer who created the eye you so recklessly borrowed. Agamotto built three Sanctums in places of power, where great cities now stand. (pointing the first door) That door leads to the Hong Kong Sanctum, (pointing the next one) that door to the New York Sanctum. (pointing the other one) That one, to the London Sanctum. Together, the Sanctums generate a protective shield around our world. Karl Mordo: The Sanctums protect the world, and we sorcerers protect the Sanctums. Dr. Stephen Strange: From what? Wong: Other-dimensional beings that threaten our universe. Dr. Stephen Strange: Like Dormammu? Karl Mordo: Where did you learn that name? Dr. Stephen Strange: I just read it in the book of Cagliostro. Why? Wong: (showing Strange, Mickey, and the others) Dormammu dwells in the Dark Dimension. Beyond time. He is the cosmic conquerer, the destroyer of worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every universe and bring all worlds into his Dark Dimension. And he hungers for Earth most of all. Dr. Stephen Strange: The pages that Kaecilius stole. Wong: A ritual to contact Dormammu and draw power from the Dark Dimension. Dr. Stephen Strange: (chuckles) Uuuh... okay. Okay. I... time-out. I... I came here to heal my hands, not to fight in some mystical war. Just then, Mickey found the manuscript that was next to the other Books of Cagliostro. Mickey Mouse: Aha! Found it! Wong, what kind of book is this. Wong: That, Mickey, is the manuscript of the dark prophecy of Dormammu and Chernabog coming together. Mickey Mouse: What can you tell me about it? Wong: Chernabog dwells in the Underworld. The only way out of it for him is at Bald Mountain. He is the God of Darkness. A being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every world and bring all in darkness. And he hungers for Earth most of all. To do so, he formed an alliance with Dormammu to conquer Earth in dark chaos and distraction. Mickey Mouse: Wong, my friends and I'd witnessed Chernabog before. Karl Mordo: You heard of Chernabog before, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Yes, my mentor, Yen Sid and I defeated him and sent him back to Bald Mountain. Wong: If Dormammu and Chernabog both returned from the Dark Dimension and the Underworld, it'll mean the end of one world to another. Dr. Stephen Strange: Mickey, are you and your friends sure you knew what they're capable of? Mickey Mouse: Yes, it took a lot of ringing of one bell to send Chernabog back. Sora: It's true, my friends and I heard stories how Mickey do great things. Donald Duck: It was a tough battle for Mickey, that's before he became a sorcerer. Goofy: And earned his own sorcerer hat similar to Master Yen Sid's. Max Goof: If he'd ever come back at Bald Mountain, let's hope we'll be ready for him along with Dormammu. Sylvia Marpole: Otherwise, it'll mean the end of this world before ours. Riku: Then we better be ready for whatever they throw at us. Sora: (just as he heard the alarm bell) What's happening? Wong: London. Just as one of the sorcerer got killed from reaching the center, Wong witnessed who it was. Wong: Kaecilius! Karl Mordo: No!!! With that, the London Sanctum was destroyed as it sent Mickey, his friends, and Strange to the New York Sanctum. Dr. Stephen Strange: Wong? Mordo? As they all got outsid, they found themselves at 177A Bleecker Street right in New York. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225